(BangHim) Art & Lover
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Bagi Bang Yong Guk, kekasihnya adalah art. A BangHim fic (A/N: Something definitely gone wrong w my ffn acc. I can't uploaded the file! Urgh, now the update slightly a mess. Sorry, Guys, bear w my mess up acc- -)
**BANGHIM/GS/ART &LOVER/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Art & Lover**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: It's fluff, & it's mindless-_-)**

 **Genre: Genderswitch/Romance/Fluffy/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast:**

\- **Hime Chan^w^ (Female Chan)**

\- **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

\- **Zelo *dikit***

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! Genderswitch Chan! FLUFF! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Female Chan & tattoo... it's kind of my obsession. Sluuuurpp...:9 #plak Akhir kata, happy reading, BABY~~! ^0^

 **Summary:** Bagi Bang Yong Guk, kekasihnya adalah art.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Art & Lover**

 _Lover;_ kekasih.

Apa itu kekasih?

Begitu banyak pengertian kekasih di dunia ini. Bagi sebagian orang, kekasih adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan kita, memberi perhatian, dan menerima kita apa adanya. Kekasih merupakan seseorang yang kita pilih sebagai calon pasangan hidup di masa depan. Ada pula yang mengatakan, kekasih adalah pegangan hidup yang memberi kita motivasi.

Tapi bagi Bang Yong Guk, arti kekasih tidak hanya itu.

Baginya kekasih adalah _art._

 _Art;_ seni.

Apa itu seni?

Secara garis besar, seni diartikan sebagai sebuah ekspresi yang memiliki unsur keindahan yang bersifat nyata, serta bisa dirasakan oleh kelima panca indera. Dalam arti yang lebih spesifik, seni merupakan hasil dari aktifitas batin, yang kemudian direfleksikan ke dalam bentuk suatu karya, yang kemudian mampu membangkitkan perasaan senang dari orang lain yang melihat atau mendengarnya.

Oleh karenanya, Bang Yong Guk menganggap kekasih adalah seni. Lebih tepatnya, kekasihnya, Kim Him Chan lah karya seni itu sendiri. Him Chan adalah ekspresi nyata dari keindahan. Yong Guk dapat merasakannya dengan kelima panca indera. Him Chan merupakan wujud dari segala hal yang bergolak di dalam batinnya. Hanya dengan melihat dan mendengarkan Him Chan, Yong Guk akan tersenyum lebar, mengekspresikan rasa senang yang membuncah tersebut dengan trademark gummy smile. Kim Him Chan adalah seni. Kim Him Chan adalah kekasihnya; kekasih Bang Yong Guk.

"... _ung?_ ... yung? YONG GUK HYUNG?!" Zelo berteriak untuk yang... entahlah. Dia berhenti menghitung saat melewati angka ke sebelas. _Ugh._ Apa yang terjadi dengan hyung-nya ini, eoh? Bisa-bisanya dia melamun saat mereka tengah dikejar _deadline_ seperti ini! " _Damn, Hyung!_ Kalau kau melamun terus, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Dan biarkan kami semua mati disini. Kau tahu betapa bergantungnya kami semua padamu? Tanpa grup ini kau masih bisa menjadi rapper yang terkenal, tapi kami? Kami semua tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa, Hyung! Dan kau seharusnya... _blablabla..._ "

Yong Guk memutar bola mata. Choi Jun Hong aka Zelo, maknae satu grup dengannya ini, begitu cerewet. Seperti ibu-ibu. Dan, ada apa dengan kata umpatan itu? Apa Zelo tidak melihat dengan siapa dia berbicara saat ini? Kau tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar kepada seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai tempat-bergantungnya-hidupmu, bukan?!

" _Shut up, Jun Hong._ Cepat latih ritme rapp-mu, sana! Jadwal deadline kita sudah dekat dan kau bahkan belum menghapal keseluruhan bagianmu." Yong Guk balas mengomel—balas dendam.

Yang diomeli tampak berjengit. Tidak lama kemudian disusul dengusan, " _huh, well done, Hyung._ " Zelo berucap sinis. "Itulah yang sedari tadi kulakukan. Aku mendatangimu karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Kau malah tidak mendengarkanku dan melamun!"

Dikejar oleh deadline, Bang Yong Guk bisa menghadapinya. Tapi kalau menangani 'ibu-ibu cerewet' yang bersikap _childish_? Err, Yong Guk akan dengan senantiasa mengangkat kedua tangan sembari melambaikan bendera putih. Dia menyerah. "Tsk! _Okay, okay..._ Mianhe, eoh? Sekarang aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik Junhongie. Cepat katakan, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Zelo menyeringai lebar, menyerahkan lembaran kertas _note_ yang dihiasi beberapa goresan serta lingkaran spidol merah pada Yong Guk. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan rapp-ku, Hyung. Aku sudah menghapal semua isi serta ritmenya. Kkkk~"

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiikkkk..._

" _GODDAMNIT, CHOI JUN HONG!_ Kau mengganggu khayalanku hanya untuk mendengarkan itu?!"

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 _Roopretelcham._

Itu bukanlah nama club ataupun tempat tersembunyi yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan ilegal. _Roopretelcham_ adalah nama sebuah _art gallery_ pribadi milik seorang seniman multi talent. Roopretelcham merupakan kata mantra yang berarti _'Wishes will be granted, dreams come true'_ dalam bahasa Indian. Sang Pemilik galeri sengaja menamakan tempat ini dengan nama tersebut karena memang, begitulah arti Roopretelcham Gallery baginya.

Roopretelcham adalah tempat Sang Seniman menuangkan semua hasrat, ekspresi dan mimpi ke dalam sebuah kanvas. Atau dalam kasus ini, Si Seniman lebih sering menuangkannya ke setiap permukaan dinding beton Roopretelcham. Ibarat _street art_ namun tentu saja, jauh lebih berkelas tanpa meninggalkan kesan kebebasan berekspresi.

Secara keseluruhan, Roopretelcham Gallery adalah tempat yang keren. Tempat yang akan kaum muda datangi untuk berselfie ataupun sekedar mengagumi kejeniusan Sang Artist. Tidak jarang tempat ini digunakan sebagai lokasi pemotretan brand-brand terkenal, majalah, dan tentu saja, yang membuat Korea begitu terkenal di mata dunia; drama dan music video.

Roopretelcham tidak seperti galeri seni lainnya yang terkesan membosankan. Disini semua orang boleh berbincang heboh, tertawa, ataupun menyanyi keras mengikuti musik-musik hip hop terbaru yang terkesan trendi. Tidak ada kebosanan di Roopretelcham. Yang ada hanya keriangan. _Yah, seperti pemiliknya._

Yong Guk mengeluarkan iPhone dari saku jaket. Tanpa menunggu langsung membuka aplikasi kamera. Terdapat ukiran baru pada _plank_ nama Roopretelcham; sepasang kepala serigala kecil yang mendongak. Terlihat tengah melolong. Meskipun hanya perubahan kecil, Yong Guk tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

 _Cekrek!_

 _Done._

Namja yang berprofesi sebagai rapper sekaligus composer tersebut tersenyum puas, sejenak mematuti hasil jepretan barunya, lalu kembali menyimpan iPhone di saku jaket. Dia akan mem- _posting_ -nya di instagram nanti. Setelah di-filter B&W, tentu saja. Yong Guk sangat mengagumi photography bernuansa hitam-putih. Sebagai idol, dia cukup terkenal khas dengan hobi uniknya tersebut.

 _Cring~_

Saat pertama kali membuka pintu galeri, bukan hanya gemerincing bel yang menyambut Yong Guk, tetapi juga suara _beat_ musik _hip hop dance_ yang membahana. Untung saja, dinding Roopretelcham didesain khusus agar kedap suara. Orang-orang yang tidak menikmati musik keras, pastilah akan berteriak kepada Sang Pemilik galeri karena menyetel audio yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

Tapi Yong Guk sudah terbiasa. Seperti Si Pemilik, dia juga maniak dan mengagumi musik keras. Peduli setan dengan omelan orang-orang yang berkata kalau suatu hari dia akan tuli olehnya. Toh, inilah caranya menikmati hidup! _Mind you?_

Berjalan santai di sekitaran pilar-pilar beton raksasa... _eum,_ tidak ada pemandangan baru di sekitar sini. Yong Guk baru berkunjung kemarin, sebenarnya. Pemandangan di dalam Roopretelcham tidak akan berubah secepat itu. _Well,_ setidaknya tidak, bila itu belum genap dalam seminggu; membuktikan betapa luar biasa kreatifnya Sang Seniman yang selalu memiliki karya baru untuk dikagumi.

Bicara soal Si Seniman,

Dia di mana?

Meskipun terdapat tanda _close_ di kaca depan, tapi pintu masuk tidak terkunci. Itu berarti Sang Pemilik tidak pergi keluar. Dia tidak mungkin seceroboh itu meninggalkan galeri tanpa menguncinya.

"Him—"

Keinginan Yong Guk untuk memanggil Sang Seniman musnah.

Dia menemukannya.

Kim Him Chan. _His lover. His art._

Berdiri acuh dengan kedua tangan saling berpangku, Him Chan terlarut mematuti dinding; kanvasnya, yang saat ini dihiasi berbagai paduan warna, yang didominasi oleh warna hitam membentuk sebuah goresan familiar. Seekor serigala hitam besar dengan kedua pasang mata cokelat menakjubkan. Terlihat begitu _real._ Yong Guk sampai berhalusinasi kalau lukisan serigala di dinding tengah balas menatapnya.

Him Chan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Yong Guk.

Saat bekerja, yeoja cantik itu seringkali tenggelam. Menutup semua indera akan dunia luar. _Oh,_ bukankah semua seniman seperti itu? Inspirasi yang sama tidak akan menghampirimu dua kali, bukan? Jadi, ketika otakmu masih mengingatnya dengan sengatan antusias, kau harus menuangkannya ke dalam sesuatu; sebuah karya.

Kim Him Chan yang tenggelam adalah Kim Him Chan yang mempesona. Tanpa ragu Yong Guk kembali mengeluarkan iPhone, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya di pintu masuk tadi. Hanya saja, kali ini Sang Rapper mengerjakannya dengan lebih teliti.

Rambut hitam bergelombang milik Him Chan dibiarkan tergerai oleh Si Pemilik, berakhir menggantung di belakang lekukan pinggangnya yang begitu ramping. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus _crop top_ longgar tanpa lengan dan sepotong _hot pants_ super mini; _ough,_ selain kaki putih jenjang dengan sepasang paha penuh menggiurkan, Yong Guk dapat melihat bagian bawah lipatan bokong kenyal Him Chan dari sini. Begitu pula tato sulur daun dan bunga.

Seperti dirinya, Him Chan juga memegang teguh prinsip _'my body is my living canvas'._

Prinsip _rebel_ yang mempertemukan mereka berdua.

 ** _»»»»Flashback_**

Hari itu Yong Guk mengunjungi studio tato Sang Noona, Natasha. Dia dan 4MAX, grup tempatnya bernaung, baru saja menyelesaikan tour keliling Eropa. Mereka diberi libur dua hari sebelum tour berikutnya ke Amerika, lalu Australia.

 **Urgh.**

 _Schedules_ 4MAX memang 'mencekik' terkadang. Yong Guk hanya bersyukur semua membernya adalah pekerja keras yang bersemangat. Kalau tidak? Mereka akan _collapse._ Belum lagi keluhan ini-itu disana-sini. Cukup Zelo. Satu namja dewasa yang cerewet dan _childish_ lebih baik dibanding tiga.

"Omo, GUKIE! _Gyaaaa~_ kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?!"

Pekikan keras Natasha membuat telinga Yong Guk berdengung. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan senyuman _gummy_ -nya merekah, hingga membuat kedua pipinya pegal sendiri. Didekatinya Sang Noona yang tengah menangani _costumer._ Seorang yeoja. Ia dapat menyimpulkan dari ikatan tinggi rambut hitam panjangnya yang digelung, meski Si Costumer duduk membelakanginya, menyender pada kursi.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu menarik perhatian Yong Guk. Yeoja itu memiliki tato berupa simbol _'hakuna matata'_ pada tengkuknya. Leher kecil nan jenjang. Ditambah dengan tato itu...

Wow.

 _Perfect._

"Kapan kau kembali, eoh? Kupikir kalian akan langsung ke Amerika," ucap Natasha, secara tidak langsung menarik perhatian Sang Dongsaeng kembali padanya.

"Kami mendapat libur dua hari, Noona. Aku baru kembali pagi ini."

Seolah mendapatkan panggilan magis, Si Costumer mengangkat kepala, mendongak menatap Yong Guk yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan belakang kursi yang ia senderi. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Yong Guk menurunkan pandangan, balas menatap marbel hitam indah milik yeoja itu yang sempat membuatnya terkesiap takjub.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas mereka hanya bergeming dan saling menatap nanar mata masing-masing. Terkesan menyelami begitu dalam. Hingga akhirnya, 'deheman' keras dari Natasha memutus 'kontak magis' keduanya.

"Maaf, Himmie. Dia ini Bang Yong Guk, adikku. Suaranya memang seperti truk tronton. Aku tidak heran kalau kau sampai kaget begitu." Natasha berceletuk sembari menyikut sisi tubuh Sang Adik, membuatnya menggelinjang di antara sakit dan geli.

'Himmie', tersenyum begitu manis.

 _Awwhh... bunny tooth~_

"Kkkk, tidak apa-apa, Eonnie. _It's quite sexy, though._ "

DEG!

Omo. Apakah Yong Guk tidak salah dengar? 'Himmie'... benar-benar menganggap suaranya...

"Aigoo, Gukie, kau dengar itu? Himmie berkata suaramu itu seksi! _Kkkkk~_ "

 ** _Blush~_**

Serta-merta wajah Yong Guk merah padam hingga ke ujung telinga. Dia sangat malu, namun tidak bisa menampik perasaan tersanjung karena pujian spontan 'Himmie' padanya. "T-Terima kasih. S-salam kenal, aku Bang Yong Guk." Tidak ada yang bisa Yong Guk perbuat selain memperkenalkan diri dengan awkward sekaligus gugup. _Gosh, Natasha._ Kenapa Noona TERsayangnya ini harus menjabarkannya sekeras itu, eoh?!

Lagi, 'Himmie' memperlihatkan _bunny tooth smile_ cemerlang miliknya.

"Hi. Aku tahu siapa itu leader 4MAX. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Bang Yong Guk-ssi. Aku Kim Him Chan. Karena Natasha Eonnie memanggilku 'Himmie', kau panggil saja aku begitu."

Himmie?

Bagaimana kalau Yong Guk memanggilnya 'Hime' (princess red) saja? Himmie sangat cantik. Seperti _Princess_ dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. _Ah,_ atau... bagaimana dengan 'Himu'?

 _Kim Himu._

Bukankah itu akan terdengar sangat lucu?!

Hari itu, Yong Guk hanya berniat mengunjungi Sang Noona di studio tato-nya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka dia akan bertemu _'Art'_ masa depan-Nya juga di sana? Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan _takdir_.

 ** _««««End Flashback_**

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Yong Guk tersenyum, memotret Sang Kekasih setelah sebelumnya merekam video singkat.

 _Cekrek!_

Suara _shutter_ kamera yang keras akhirnya menyadarkan Him Chan kalau dia tidak tengah sendiri di studio. Berbalik, marbel hitamnya terbelalak. Sementara salah satu tangan yang tidak memegang kuas, reflek mengusapi dada. "Gukie! Kau membuatku kaget! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" pekiknya mengomel, meraih _remote_ audio di meja kecil, dan menurunkan volume musik hingga yang terdengar hanya bisikan pelan sebagai _background._

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini sedari tadi, Babe. _Kkkk, you look outstanding today~_ " pujinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar iPhone. Jemarinya menari, mengikuti garis serta lekuk potret diri Sang Kekasih dalam _mode zoom;_ mematuti dan mengagumi dengan cermat bagaimana indahnya lekuk tubuh bagian belakang Him Chan, begitu pula kemegahan lukisan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Him Chan sekiranya mengerti apa yang tengah Yong Guk lakukan. Gadis cantik itu hanya menggeleng, melemparkan tatapan menghakimi sekilas, lalu kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok serigala raksasa di dinding beton. "Bukankah kau sedang dikejar deadline? 4MAX akan segera _comeback,_ 'kan? Kau tidak perlu muncul setiap hari di Roopretelcham, kau tahu?" komentarnya, pada akhirnya menemukan kekurangan yang dicari dan menorehkan kuas cat ke dinding; tepat di atas moncong Si Serigala.

Terdengar tarikan nafas _shock_ berlebihan. Siapapun akan berjengit bila tahu kalau Bang Yong Guk lah yang baru saja melakukannya. "Yah, Kim Himu! Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini setiap hari?! Jarang-jarang aku bisa melakukan hal ini, tahu! Aku idola yang sibuk! Aku memanfaatkan waktu sibukku di Korea, agar sebisa mungkin dapat menemuimu. Dan sekarang? Kau mencoba mengusirku?!"

Yah, semua omelan menuntut itu memang keluar beruntun dari Bang Yong Guk, Leader 4MAX yang terkenal bijaksana dan menginspirasi. Tambahkan kata 'dewasa' di dalam _profile list_ -nya. Meski selama empat tahun menjalin hubungan bersama Him Chan, _maturity_ sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh namjachingu-nya tersebut.

Memutar bola mata, yeoja cantik yang dituntut malah melengos pergi. Yong Guk berniat menyusulnya, namun urung setelah mendapati makhluk cantik itu kembali. Kedua tangannya tampak menenteng—menyeret—tangga lipat kesusahan.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Yong Guk segera berlari, menghampiri Sang Kekasih, dan mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk membantunya. "Yah, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku saja, Hime~?! Ini berat!"

"Kau sedang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan seorang bocah untuk mengangkat yang berat-berat."

Yong Guk _pouting,_ membuat bibir bawahnya yang tebal menggembung maksimal. Ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi sindiran yeojachingu-nya yang cantik ini. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tangga ini, Baby?"

Pengalihan yang bagus, Leader Bang.

"Aku berencana menambah beberapa kumpulan serigala lagi di atasnya. Kau tidak lihat? Jacob adalah Alpha. Alpha memerintah sebuah kawanan, bukannya sendiri."

"Jacob?"

Si Cantik terkikik, menaiki anak tangga yang Yong Guk tempatkan sesuai arahannya. "Ne, _teman kita_ ini," ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala serigala di dinding layaknya memperlakukan seekor _puppy._ "... bernama Jacob. _Sounds amazing, wasn't it?_ "

Yong Guk sontak berjengit, "kau mencomotnya dari Twilight. Itu membosankan dan sama sekali tidak kreatif," komentarnya _to-the-point._ Ia menyeringai saat Him Chan mendelik jengkel sembari mengulurkan telapak tangan, dalam diam meminta—memerintah—nya mengambilkan kaleng cat di lantai.

Mereka tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Yong Guk begitu betah menjalin hubungan bersama Him Chan. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar bisa menebak pikirannya seperti yeoja cantik ini. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Boleh kuusulkan nama lain?"

"Aku tidak akan menamainya 'Tigger', Mr. Bang."

 _See?_

Him Chan menebak pikirannya dengan mudah!

" _Kkkk, okay, okay... whatever you say, Princess~_ " dendang Yong Guk, berpura-pura menyerah meski pada kenyataannya dia hanya pasrah—secara sukarela.

Keduanya larut dalam kediaman yang damai. Him Chan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Yong Guk hanya mengamati Sang Yeojachingu sembari menyenderkan punggung ke dinding, berpangku tangan, dan menyilangkan kaki kanan ke samping.

 _"_ _You looking good._ "

Him Chan memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pujian tanpa aba-aba. Err, bukannya yeoja cantik ini tidak pernah memuji Yong Guk, hanya saja, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Terdengar _to-the-point_ sekaligus _innocent_ —tulus.

"Kau selalu terlihat menakjubkan saat mengenakan _leather jacket. Jeans_ juga! Apa aku pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu, Gukie?" tanya-nya, akhirnya sudi berpaling dari 'Jacob' dan menatap namja tampan yang tengah menyender di dinding dari balik bahu dengan kedua marbel hitam berbinar.

Yong Guk terhipnotis. Dia tampak konyol karena menggeleng dalam lena dengan mulut menganga serta mata terbuka lebar. Him Chan hanya memberi senyuman kelinci melihat tingkahnya yang... _ehem,_ menggemaskan tersebut.

" _Kkkk~ You look so adorable right now._ "

 ** _Blush~_**

 _Oh, wow._

Apa yang sebenarnya Him Chan ingin lakukan? Membuatnya _blushing,_ 'kah? Kalau memang itu tujuan yeojachingu cantik-Nya ini, maka, dia berhaasil. Yong Guk merah padam dari pipi hingga ke ujung telinga sekarang. _Gosh!_

"Urgh..."

Menggerutu, serta bergumam tidak jelas, namja tampan di lantai akhirnya ikut menaiki anak tangga. Melalui sisi yang satunya lagi dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Sang Yeoachingu.

"Kau mencuri _line_ -ku, Baby."

" _Line_ apa? _Adorable?_ Na-ah, kau harus lebih kreatif, Gukie. Pujian simpel tidak akan membuatku tersanjung. _Say something that gonna swept me off my feet._ "

Yong Guk mendongak, menatap langit-langit studio galeri dengan ekspresi berpikir—menyikapi serius tantangan main-main dari Him Chan. Beberapa saat kemudian, seringai menggoda tertarik pada sudut bibirnya. Ia dengan sengaja menangkup kedua tangan pada dudukan tangga, dan menumpukan dagu di atasnya. " _Do you know the theory of love, Baby?_ "

Him Chan ikut menumpukan tangan dan dagu di dudukan tangga. Membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan menggeleng polos. " _Nope. What is it?_ "

Mendekat, Yong Guk berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang semakin ia tekan; terdengar begitu seksi hingga yeoja normal manapun yang dibisikinya seperti itu akan merasakan sensasi aneh, tepat di bagian dasar perut mereka. Tidak terkecuali dengan Him Chan, yang seharusnya sudah merasa tidak asing lagi dengan hal tersebut. Yeoja cantik ini kenyataannya berusaha keras menahan kedua kaki agar tetap berdiri dengan tenang di atas anak tangga.

" _When it's real, it doesn't fade away. I always love you, Kim Him Chan~ Cup!_ " Sebagai penegas, Yong Guk melayangkan kecupan kilat ke puncak hidung Si Cantik, lalu menarik dirinya dengan senyuman cemerlang terplester permanen di wajah; minus _gummy,_ namun tulang pipi membulat serta kelopak mata melengkung, membentuk bulan sabit.

 ** _Blush~_**

Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Wajah putih berseri milik Him Chan lah yang tengah dirembesi oleh semburat _pink_ kemerahan. Yeoja cantik itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sembari membawa kedua telapak tangan menangkupi pipi.

" _So? Did I swept you off your feet, Hime?_ "

Seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara, yeoja cantik yang ditanyai hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Yong Guk jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulurkan satu tangannya, menggusaki puncak kepala bersurai hitam lembut tersebut.

" _Awwhh... you look so cute! Aigooo~_ "

" _S-shut up, You Bbang T-Zee!_ "

Him Chan terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dia cantik, seksi, dan juga meggemaskan. Kim Him Chan layaknya sebuah karya seni menakjubkan. Keindahannya nyata. Yong Guk dapat merasakan, menyentuhnya dengan kelima panca indera. Hanya dengan melihatnya, hati Yong Guk akan dipenuhi rasa hangat yang membuncah. Dia akan tersenyum—senang.

 _Kim Him Chan is The Living Art. His very own art and dearest lover._

 _Yeah, definitely_ _ **art.**_ _And_ _ **lover.**_

 **** ** _Art &Lover._**

 **FIN**

NB: See? There's no plotX( After all, thank u 4 reading, BangHim Babyz^0^)/ BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BAAAANGHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMM!^3)/


End file.
